Story:Star Trek - Infinity/Chapter 14
---- While the Bioship was roughly identical in size to the Infinity, it was far more heavily armed. Clearly of Bioleech engineering with its three-pronged structural design, it was bristling with dozens of biomechanical weapons. From what I had learned during my brief half-semester course at the academy on Voyager’s Delta Quadrant journey, I knew those weapons could disable an Intrepid-class starship with a single well-placed shot, and that was only based off knowledge from the early 2370s; who knew what advances they had made since then. I stared at the monitor. The two ships stood still facing each other, neither of them advancing, but at the same time refusing to give the other any ground. I could feel the tension; our linked shuttles lay almost directly between the two starships. If either ship attacked, we would be caught directly in the resulting crossfire. I turned as I heard the sound of a matter stream, and saw the Bioleech vanish. The chief dove for the helm, and banked a hard left as a blast from the Bioship vaporized the shuttlepod that was attached to us. We zoomed towards the Infinity at full impulse, as more shots from the Bioship flew past us. A moment and a matter stream later, all three of us were standing on the bridge of the Infinity. Chekov glanced at us. “My apologies for the lack of warning, we had to get you aboard fast so we could raise the shields.” The ship shook as a blast struck it, and P’Trell shouted, “Forward shields down to 70%; phasers and quantum torpedoes standing by, sir.” Chekov raised a hand and swept it down. “Fire phasers, aim for their shield emitters!” The phasers charged and fired simultaneously at the Bioship. “P’Trell looked at Chekov, “No effect, captain.” Another blast struck the Infinity, and Chekov replied, “Fire torpedoes, full spread.” I watched the monitor closely as half a dozen quantum warheads shot from the forward launcher. They struck the Bioship head on, and I saw a massive explosion erupt from its underside. I cheered, but immediately stopped as the smoke cleared. P’Trell looked up, utterly shocked. “We barely scratched it sir, their shields are still at 98%.” I was knocked off my feet as a return shot struck us. Chekov coughed. “Status, lieutenant.” P’Trell stumbled back to his console. “Shields are gone sir. Damage to decks one and two. Casualty reports coming in; no fatalities confirmed.” Denarchia moved to help me up, and Chekov said, “Can we go to warp?” P’Trell shook his head. “Negative sir; they’ve activated some sort of gravity well generator.” Chekov turned back to the monitor. “So why haven’t they finished us off yet?” Chief Todd replied, “They want the warp core; it’s somehow increasing their mental and physical strength.” Chekov glanced at her, then turned to Cmdr. Forrester. “Commander, open hailing frequencies.” The commander complied, and Chekov turned to the monitor. “Attention alien vessel. We know you want our warp core. If you do not break off our assault, we will self-destruct our ship.” Everyone on the bridge turned to the commander, and he said, “I know what you’re all thinking, but I am bound by oath to destroy this entire ship before allowing a hostile species to gain control of it; even if it means stranding us here with no way to get back home.” One by one, the bridge crew nodded. A moment later, a figure appeared on the monitor. “Attention earthlings, I am (untranslatable) of the (untranslatable). Your threat, while a bold one, is futile. We have already used the command codes gained from ‘''Mathias Syln''’ to lock out your self-destruct sequences.” Chekov glanced at P’Trell, and the lieutenant tapped his console. “Confirmed; before he left the ship, Ensign Syln was the highest ranking officer aboard. His command codes were used to lock out the self-destruct commands.” Chekov turned back to the monitor. “I don’t need self-destruct commands to destroy the warp core, a phaser or a plasma torch could just as easily get the job done.” At that moment, Chekov’s combadge chirped, and he tapped it. Lt. L’Nel’s voice came over the comlink. “Captain, a level ten force field just appeared around the warp core, did you activate it?” Chekov cursed. “Stand by lieutenant.” Chekov turned back to the monitor. “I’ll turn over the warp core in return for the lives of my crew.” The Bioleech made a noise somewhat akin to laughter, and replied, “Foolish humans. Surely you know by now that we do not negotiate. We will have your warp core, and you will perish.” Before Chekov could reply, the transmission promptly ended. Chekov turned to the bridge crew. “I’m open to any and all suggestions; the lives of the entire crew depend on it.” Chris turned to Chekov. “Could we reverse the polarity of the force field around the warp core?” Forrester shook her head. “Not unless we could get someone inside it.” My eyes grew big. “Chief Todd, what was it you were saying earlier about the antideuterium inside their bodies?” She replied, “Bioleeches have a special coating inside them that acts like dilithium and protects them from antideuterium. What are you getting at Destiny?” I responded, “What’s the one thing that could make the antideuterium dangerous?” Her eyes widened. “Deuterium! Destiny, you’re a genius!” She turned to P’Trell. “Lieutenant, could we modify a phaser to fire a plasmatic deuterium energy stream?” He replied, “I don’t see why not. It should work.” She smiled. “Get me as many phasers as you can and a deuterium tank from one of the shuttlepods.” As P’Trell nodded, Chekov’s combadge chirped again, and a voice came over the comline. “Captain, this is Lieutenant Zik; several Bioleech boarding pods have attached themselves to the hull on deck four and have begun cutting through it!” Chekov replied, “Hold them off for as long as you can lieutenant; we’ve got a plan, but we need time.” Zik responded, “Copy that sir, we’ll do our best.” Chekov turned. “Commander Forrester, you and Chief Todd head to the science lab and assist Lieutenant P’Trell with the phaser modifications.” The two of them nodded and headed for the turbolift. Chekov turned to Denarchia. “Cadet, monitor the tactical console.” Denarchia’s eyes widened. “Me, sir?” He replied, “Do you see another security officer on the bridge? All of them are busy holding off the intruders, and I need someone at tactical.” She frantically nodded and moved to the console, her eyes scanning the controls. Chekov turned to me. “Cadet Carver, keep an eye on the science station.” I nodded and sat down in the chair usually occupied by Cmdr. Forrester, and looked over it. Denarchia piped up, trying to use her most projective voice, “Captain, the Bioleeches have breached the hull and are entering the engineering section of deck four. Lt. Zik, Ensign Danoel, and Cadet Buccanan are engaging them now.” Chekov tapped his combadge. “Commander, what’s the status on the phaser modifications?” Forrester replied, “We’ve finished the modifications to a phaser pistol and are testing it now.” Denarchia spoke up again, “Ensign Danoel’s been injured; Zik’s team is falling back to the lower warp core section; the Bioleeches are pursuing.” Chekov’s combadge chirped. “Captain, the test was a success. We’re modifying more now.” Chekov replied, “No time for that Commander. Get down to deck four and help Zik!” Denarchia looked up from the tactical console. “Sir, Zik’s team is about to be overrun!” Chekov replied, “Beam all three of them directly to sickbay.” He tapped his combadge. “Commander, remember to keep your distance, there’s no telling what will happen when the deuterium and antideuterium interact!” Chekov turned to Denarchia. “Activate Commander Forrester’s visual monitor and put it up on the main viewer.” Denarchia complied, and all four of us turned to look at the screen. The commander entered the engineering section of deck three, and headed towards the warp core, the modified phaser in one hand, and a tricorder in the other. She peered over the edge of the railing that surrounded the warp core, and we could see five Bioleeches crawling their way up the side of it. She ducked down and said, “Here goes.” She leapt back up again and fired. The first blast struck the lead Bioleech squarely in the chest, and its body began to bulge. A moment later, its insides burst, and the viewer clipped out. Chekov tapped his combadge. “Commander, status!” There was a long pause, then a voice replied, “Ow. Those things are even more disgusting on the inside.” Christopher let out a cheer, and soon we all joined in, even Chekov. Denarchia spoke up, “The Bioleech boarding pod is detaching from our hull and is returning to the Bioship. Emergency force fields are sealing off the breaches.” Lt. P’Trell and Lt. Cmdr. Forrester stepped out of the turbolift. The lieutenant walked over to the tactical console and smiled at Denarchia. “Thanks for keeping it warm, chief.” She saluted to him and moved to allow him to retake the station. Forrester and I merely exchanged nods as she relieved me at the science station. P’Trell turned to Chekov. “The boarding pod has returned to the mothership, but it isn’t retreating.” Forrester turned to the captain. “Sir, they’re hailing us.” Chekov nodded. “Put it through.” A Bioleech appeared on the screen, and Chekov smiled. “It would appear we’ve come to a stalemate.” The Bioleech responded once more with its strange laughter-like sounds. “You have merely delayed the inevitable, human. You will-” Chekov swept his finger across his neck in a kill signal motion, and Forrester closed the connection. P’Trell glanced up. “Was that really wise sir?” Chekov sighed. “That ‘''weak will perish''’ stuff is starting to bore me. Commander, head down to the science lab and get as many phasers modified to fire plasmatic warp energy as possible. This fight hasn’t been won yet…”